


Barn Scene

by AshEarp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEarp/pseuds/AshEarp
Summary: What would of happened if Willa didn't walk into the barn Part 1so this is my first smut. its about what we wanted to happen in the barn if Willa didn't interrupt them. please be nice i will get better





	

Nicole perspective  
I'm exhausted Nicole I am so tired.  
I know Baby I know you are. You been thru a lot these 2 weeks.   
I move Waverly hear out of the way as I slowly kiss that spot behind her ear which she likes. I do it a few times to convey how I feel about her.  
She turns around in my arms and cups my face in her hands. as she slowly start to kiss me. kissing way the stress of the last few days.  
　  
Suddenly our soft gentle kisses heat up. I pull back and ask if Waves is sure I don't want to push her into anything she isn't ready for. she turns and walks to the door of the barn, I instantly think great good one Nicole good way to ruin a moment good once Nicole. I look back up at her to she want she doing I see her lock the bar door. and turn around to walk back to me with a smirk and simply says no, no more interruptions I just want to be with you, you and I just for a while. I cant believe how fast things have happened we gone from talking to "just wanting to be friends" to seeing each other all in a few weeks. This doesn't happen, not in my world. in movies sure. But that movies and this is real life.  
Waverly wraps her arms around me a kisses me with a urgency that she never was before, I feel her hands running thru my hair, my whole body feel like its one fire, before I realize what is happening she has taken my red knitted jumper off and thrown it on to the ground, I do the same to her white blouse before I know what is happening Waverly takes control and takes my bra off, I have never felt so shy to be in front of some I care so much who I falling so hard and fast for.  
Next thing I know is I am laying on the bed with Waverly on top of me kissing me along my jaw, neck and making away to my Moulds on my chest, I've never felt this turned on before, what is it about Waverly to have this effect on me.  
I moan loudly hopping nobody hears me, god Waverly mouth on my breasts feels so good and the way she sucks and nibbles my harden nipples i feel like I am about to explode just from that. I cant even think straight. than again I am defiantly not straight.  
Waverly gets off the bed and takes mine and her own rest of our clothes off. I looks at her and ask her are you sure. She simply replies yes I am in love with you Nicole I think I've been in love with you the min you told me when you see something you like you don't want to wait, and if I am completely honest I didn't need help taking that wet T-Shirt off I just wanted to you to help me.  
I grab her by the waist and pull on to top of me as I fall back on to the bed with her on top. before she cant start to attack me I flip us over and pin her arms above her head. You been a very bad girl I look at her and give her my best dimple simple cause I know that drives her wild.  
I kiss her bellow her ear, along her jaw line, across her neck. I stop to bite, nibble and suck at her pulse point as she moans loudly and thrust her hips into mine, god she drives me crazy. She is so intoxicating I could easy drown and lose my self in her and her scent. What am I think I already do this.  
I slowly make her way to her chest and her perfect breasts I slowly massage the right one and i suck and bite the left nipple. I give the right one the same attention. God she tastes so amazing I cant get enough.   
　  
As I Slowly make my way lower down to her toned abs kissing and tasting every part of as she wriggles underneath me   
I move my hand to Waverly wet centre. I slowly run my hand n the inside of waves fold. Waverly groans out fuck Nicole pleaseeee. I wanted out first time to be slow but given how wet she is. god her wetness on my fingers feels amazing. I decide not to tease and I want her to feel amazing I. slowly rub her clit making sure to push hard on it. Waverly moans our loud and her hips and thrusting into me to try and get some friction and release to what she is feeling. I enter her with one finger as I begin to pump in and out, more I need more please Nicole I enter with another finger and pretty soon I add a third Finger I feel her walks tighten around my fingers so I know she close I pick up the paste and I push down on her clit, as I move back up to her neck kissing the bit mark I left there a while ago. kiss her mouth hard and I push my tounge into her right then and there she comes hard. I've never seen anything so beautiful I hold her tight and she riders out her orgasms as she has after shock after shock after she comes down, from her high I notice her breathing is different its slowly and steady this worries me i look up at her to see if she is okay and i notice she sound asleep I walk over the table and grab the old patchwork quilt and cover both my self and Waverly.   
Waverly snuggles intome hold me tight resting her head in the crock of my neck, I hear her Mumble. I am in love with you nicole... my heart sweels just hearing this. i mutter under my breathe i love you as well, waves. pretty soon sleep over comes me as well and I fall asleep in Waverly's arms. I have never felt so loved so wanted in my whole life.  
　  
Few hours later I wake up and I can feel a someone curled into me and is wrapped around me. It scars the shit out of me, I think oh god I turn to see who it was they memories of what happened a few hours earlier come flooding back to me. As I smile and snuggle into them more, if that at all is possible.   
Waverly perspective  
I have never been one to takes risks. After everything that I have been thru, with my family and the dramas with Wynonna. I decided to do the right thing or so I thought, I became the person that people expected me to be. I didn't want to draw any more attention to my family than then already was, It wasn't till i met Nicole Haught that day when she came coming in asked for a cappuccino. it occured to me why would someone come into a bar when there was a pretty decent coffee shop just down the road.  
If someone would of told me that i would be meeting the love of my life in a bar. Than a few weeks latter we will be where we are curdled up on an old barn I would have told them they a crazy. It wasn't until Gus told me to follow my heart, dreams and go after what I wanted most which was Nicole, Officer Haught, god I love her last name, and she also HUGHT. (sorry about the pun again) Which I did but I may not have done it the best way. I walked into the police office ask Nicole is Neddly out a simple yes and I was walking straight into his office for some privacy for what I was about to do. I closed the blind when Nicole followed me in asking what my problem was. and I just jumped her pushing my lips against hers. I wasn't thinking all that straight. Than again turns out I am defiantly not straight. I kind of always knew this even in High School it was till I met Nicole. I knew that I wanted to be with someone else someone who wasn't champ someone who saw me for my than my last name someone who saw me as a person.  
(sorry about the puns)  
I've never felt so alive so turned on as I do when I am either in Nicole arms or making out with Nicole or just looking at her. It amazes me as someone as amazing and beautiful as Nicole. well she is called Officer HAUGHT.   
(Again I am sorry for the puns) ( kinda).   
When Nicole was fixing my scar from the bullet graze i could have strangled Willa she always comes in ruining moments I've always had wherever it was with Wynonna or dad when we were kids, how its with Nicole. I feel bad telling Nicole to go to the barn but it the first thing which came to my head. But I didn't want Willa to wreck what Nicole and I were having. If I didn't just do it myself.   
Than again Nicole gets my family life and that its no where near normal.  
　  
After a few moments I head to the barn and see Nicole looking radiant. she always looks radiant. She however looked amazing Haught in that police Uniform I walk over and lean against the bed and say I am exhausted, im so tired of what the last few weeks have been, given whats been going on. And it kills me not being able to tell the one person i want to tell, that one person who see's me as a person not for my last name, which is a blessing but also a curse.  
She comes over to me and whispers I know baby, just hearing that sent my heart racing and sent me feeling hot all over. I don't know what it is something about Nicole makes me feel alive. the most alive that I have felt in Years.  
I realize then and there its Nicole. Nicole the one I want to be with, and I am in love with her. I know it hasn't been long but when you know you know.  
I turn in her arms and cup her face slowly kissing her before making it heat up as I pull her red knitted jumper off her head as she does the same to my white blouse I brush my hair out of my face as I go into kiss her again wrapping my arms tightly around her neck. Nicole's pulls back which scares me have I moved to fast is Nicole ready of this next step, go she smells amazing I never have smelt so good. I could drown in this smell she so intoxicating. I never felt like this. is it at all possible to be drowning in someone sent.   
　  
Nicole asks are you sure you want this Waverly it okay if you don't, I don't want to rush you. I simple look at her. I turns and heads towards the door. ok this may look bad but I need Nicole to know I want this just as much as she does, I simply look the barn door and walk back towards Nicole pretty soon we both naked on the bed and Nicole is ravishing me. I have never felt so turned on in my life, with champ he was quick he didn't take his time like Nicole does, Nicole takes her time kissing every part of my body.  
That was my first orgasm that I ever every had, I never had anything like this not. It feels like every nerve is on fire more than that there are no words. It was so intense I felt like I was flying. I saw starts. now its been a few hours I woke up feel so bad I hadn't returned the favour i turned to look where we are and realize were still in the barn and Nicole is has me wrapped up tightly. I always feel safe in her arms,  
　  
Nicole mutter you know its rude to stare at people don't you waves.  
well it not really my fault that you are so beautiful so its kind of your fault. Is that right waves. yes it is.  
　  
I move to cover Nicole with my body and Nicole wraps her arms around me as I start exploring her mouth with mu tounge. I slowly move to kiss her down her jaw her and down her neck. smelling that the unique Nicole smell and tasting good she smells and taste amazing. I begin to feel so turned on again.  
I move down to her breast as I massage one and as i play with the harden nipple in my mouth sucking and bitting as i massage the over one with my hand. Nicole's moans are loud and full of lust. I slowly move my way down to her very well toned abbs bitting and taste her with my tounge and teeth. Leaving a few bite marks in the way. I move just above her centre. I look at Nicole and asks what does she want. she simple says you. I want you. I love you. And I don't want to wait anymore.   
　  
I move my head so I can take a swipe of her sweet juices leaking out she doing that nearly makes me come undone. Nicole's hand grabs my head and pushes it to where she needs it the most. I begin to bit suck her very wet and harden clit the noises Nicole making spur me on,  
I slowly enter Nicole with one finger given Nicole response "oh fuck Waverly please don't tease I need release" I sure we have plenty of years that we can tease each other and take out time but right now I don't think I can last any longer.  
I enter with another finger and pretty soon I have 3 fingers pumping in and out of Nicole wet on juicy centre pretty soon Nicole's walls clutch around my flinger and I bite down. and Nicole comes screaming and her sweet juices come pouring into my mouth. i wait to Nicole ride comes to and end i slowly pull my fingers out and make my way up to kiss her lips. Nicole look so happy as if she on the biggest high, I have never seen her look so happy. i kiss her mouth gently. Nicole groans into my mouth saying i taste good. i mumble back your telling me,  
I look at her and say I love you as well. i know we still early days but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you Nicole.  
I love you too Waves.  
　  
The end  
Please review and be nice.


End file.
